<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You need proof? by Gyllenhaal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471335">You need proof?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal'>Gyllenhaal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Racing, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gen, Hes fine at the end, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:19:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is the lover of the infamous Black lion, Takashi Shiro, leader of a top notch racing group called "The lion's" who are secretly sponsored by Voltron &amp; Co who is led by a wonderful Brit named Allura.</p><p>He is accused of using Shiro just for the fame and title, so he proves the whole crowd speechless with his racing capabilities. He was the secret Blue lion, a title that many racers thought hadn't been nabbed yet.</p><p>They guessed wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You need proof?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro had just crossed the finish line and stepped out of his car before he had an armful of his teammates. They cleared a path as Lance walked up to his lover and was quickly pulled to the Black lions side as the others filled in around him. The loser had just stepped out of his car with the loud spam of his door.</p><p>"Looks like you're all talk and 0 drive," Lance said as he popped his lollipop out of his mouth casually. This enraged the other driver who looked up at the blue eyed male and jabbed his finger in his face. </p><p>"Shut up slut!"</p><p>Shiro went to stand but Lance's gentle hand on his chest stopped him. Lance wanted to hear all that this man had to say first. The lack of reaction from Lance and the fact that Lance was literally wearing a t-shirt and jeans didn't help his argument.</p><p>"You're just shiro's bitch! Which is why everyone puts up with your pathetic ass. You can't even drive!" </p><p>Lance can feel Shiro getting increasingly upset beside him, so very calmly, Lance says "Oh?" Ever so innocently before he slips his lollipop in his boyfriends mouth before shiro plops a set of keys in Cubans hands. </p><p>He receives the mic from the nice flag lady and clears his throat once, "Whoever agrees with this young man, I would like to see on the course in 5." He hands the mic back and stares out into the crowd for a second before a loud cackle is heard. </p><p>A man with long white hair and a smug grin stepped through the crowd and stood in front of lance. It was the local legend Lotor, he was really good, for a total daddies boy. </p><p>"Lets see what you're made of, shall we?"</p><p>They agreed to race and then Lance walked off with Shiro, leaving the rest of the lions stunned. Lotor had been known to only race those he knew were an easy win, so Lance felt a tad insulted. </p><p>"Babe, are we refuelling your NOS system?" </p><p>Shieo said, still spinning around lances sucker in his mouth as he talked. Lance waved him off kindly, stepping into the private area where they kept their cars while they watched the others race. </p><p>"No need, Mi amor." </p><p>Luckily for Lance, tonight was one of the nights where the lions had a free for all race around the city after the races so he brought his car along. Otherwise, he would have had to use one of the other cars which would have most likely been pidges because everyone else drives muscle cars instead of imports.</p><p>Funny enough, most of the lions have only seen the brunette drive a handful of times when they went to visit Cuba. But they only saw him joking around with the new drivers as he drove, they've never seen him actually race. But it was known amongst them that Lance never needed his NOS system unless he was racing against Shiro or someone said to be just as good.</p><p>The brunette got to his car and she started up with a gentle purr, Shiro sat in the passenger's seat as Lance drove up to the track. He flipped the switch for his NOS off and saw the other lions cheering him on as he pulled up to the starting line.</p><p>"Kick his ass Sharpshooter."</p><p>Shiro said with a wink before he gave Lance a good luck kiss, and got out as the announcer started speaking. Lance could feel the crowd's eyes on him, he patted the steering wheel lovingly and felt his car rev back in response.</p><p>Lance drives an electric blue skyline R34, and all the members of Volton drive the same color car as their titles. Which is probably why the crowd started getting really excited, they had probably caught on that it wasn't a coincidence that Lance was driving a blue car and dating the black lion.</p><p>His car is sleek and elegant, it looks harmless but becomes deadly on the course. But Lance was done teasing his title to eager racers, so tonight, he was going to show them who the real blue lion was. </p><p>The lions are known to only have 4 members, so many of the racers that come to the races try and beat one of the lions for the spot of the blue lion. </p><p>Lotor was just another one of those who wanted to go for Lance's secret title. It was fun at first, watching people pour into their races as they fought for a chance to receive a title that unknowingly already belonged to someone.</p><p>As much as it was good for business, Lance tends to get bored just watching the others race. So a while back, Shiro and them set up little private races for them to do in various abandoned areas where they could all just let go and have a good time.</p><p>The flags went down and Lance watched as Lotor sped off, so he followed his tail closely as a deceiving maneuver.</p><p>It was cute how Lotor actually thought Lance was genuinely trying, so as the race continued, Lance perfectly drifted at each corner to gain more ground. The minute he saw the track, he could plan every possible outcome at any time and adjust.</p><p>At the halfway mark, he started getting bored so he stepped on it. Gently surpassing Lotor as the other pressed his NOS. Lance yawned and increased the speed of his car, instantly putting about a good few yards between him and Lotor as he glided over the finish line.</p><p>He stepped out of the car with a yawn as he was declared the winner. Lance took the mic again and got an encouraging nod from his lover. He smirked and cleared his throat before he spoke with a cheeky and amused tone.</p><p>"If you're going to challenge the blue lion for his title, then try not to bore me, alright? I have a bad habit of playing with my food."</p><p>The crowd was silent for a second before they lost it. Cheering, screaming, and excited yells filled the course and Shiro took the mic from him. </p><p>"I guess you all seem to quiet like our blue lion, hm?"</p><p>Loud acknowledgements filled the stadium and Shiro chuckled, "too bad, you can't have him, he's mine." Chuckles and a few groans were what they got in response before Shiro became serious and the other lions gathered around them. </p><p>"But know now, that we don't take lightly to one of our own being disrespected. Each member of this team has become my family, so there will no longer be any chances at a spot on our team. Know that we appreciate all of you showing up and supporting us during each race. Now if you'll excuse us, the night is still young and there are cops that have yet to be called, so let's race!"</p><p>The mic was given to the announcer who lined up another race as Lotor came up to Lance who watched the other carefully behind a small smile.</p><p>"It was an honor to race against you, the blue lion title is in good hands."</p><p>Lotor held out his hand and lance shook it politely, before both parties carried on with the rest of their night. Pidge and Hunk jumped lance in congratulations while Keith was more reserved and patted him on the back before he was dragged into the group hug by the others.</p><p>"You did so well Lance, I'm proud of you" </p><p>Chuckling, Lance pulled them all closer as he looked back to Shiro and winked cheekily.</p><p>"They don't call me 'Sharpshooter' for nothing!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this after reading a racing fic and didn't clean it up at all because it took me like 20 minutes to write and I wanna read. Thank you for reading this though, I appreciate all thoughts and comments.Have a wonderful day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>